


love makes one soft

by vena_cava



Series: fat fucking cookies [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: fat bitch dark choco
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: fat fucking cookies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	love makes one soft

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can't bully me ;-; promise

Dark Choco wasn't like his lover. He was stern, and pessimistic, wearing deep scowls that were nothing like Whipped Cream's gentle and bright smiles. Just like his short and stouter self was no match for the slender tallness of his love. He had always been handsome, especially as a young prince, dark skin speckled with freckles and dark eyes bright with ambition. But yet, he still worried sometimes. When he'd fallen into a more sedentary lifestyle alongside Whipped Cream, it seemed that the whimsical elegance of of his lover never dwindled. Whipped Cream was still as ethereal as he had been when he had been new to the oven, jumping through the air like a swan taken flight. He was so unbelievably beautiful, it almost seemed comedic how different they were. Pink and gentle, too fair for this world, and black brown and rough, with enough worldly experience to fill a never ending tome. That's not what Whipped Cream thought though, and Dark Choco knew it. Occasionally he simply needed a little reminder. 

It had been another rough day in the oven running away from the witch who'd baked them. Dark Choco was huffing and puffing, making his way back to Whipped Cream's dwelling that he shared with a few other cookies. In his heyday, he'd have had no trouble sprinting and jumping the entire day, but it'd recently been a lot harder to do than he remembered. Using the back of his hand to wipe away large beads of sweat from his face, he walked through the arc of the dwelling's threshold, setting his oh so heavy greatsword against the wall. He trudged to the section curtained off for him and Whip, drop dead ready to take off his sticky, sweaty armor and underclothes. He started with his well worn cloak, letting the heavy cloth drop with a 'fwump'. Moving towards the bed with a slight limp, he dropped the heavy plates of armor along the way, not minding the sharp sounds it made against the wooden floor. Next was his shirt, which was causing him the most grief. He peeled it off with a sigh of relief, welcoming the cool air on his hot dough. Surely all this leaving his clothes around would gain him a delicate scolding from Whip, but that was the last thing on his mind. Right now, he just wanted to bathe and be close with Whipped Cream. But having caught a passing image of himself in their shard of glass mirror said otherwise. 

He was a lot larger than he could've imagined. His face was round, jawline near blending in with his thick neck, leading to sloping shoulders and beefy arms. His chest was dense and soft like a woman's, and his stomach was something else. It covered his lap even when he stood. That was as far as he could see, but he could feel his thighs rubbing together as he shifted his weight. He looked...massive. Nothing like he had in his youth. It was surreal. As he studied himself in awe, a certain willowy lover watched on, a small grin on his elegant features. He sauntered over, careful not to be seen in the mirror, and set a playful pinch on the flab of his lover's upper arm.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Dark Choco jumped the slightest bit, wanting to turn around and meet Whip's eyes, but the pink cookie spun behind him and eased his chubby face forward again with a gentle hand. Dark Choco watched as Whip rested his chin against his soft shoulder, his long white lashes fluttering beautifully. He felt breathless at how Whip's beauty was so unbelievably effortless. Meanwhile himself was another story. Whip's gentle smile never left his face those as his hands came to try and wrap around Dark Choco's wide middle, slender fingers digging into the excess dough. His voice was soft and lilting as he spoke, enchanting Dark Choco with every word. "You're so handsome, you know." Dark Choco scoffed quietly, resting a chubby hand over Whip's. God, it was so much larger and meaty.

"That's rich coming from yourself. I look nothing like I did in my younger years." Whip nosed his disappearing jawline affectionately and he started to massage circles into Choco's stomach.

"In your younger years, you were still juvenile. Now I find you a fine man, a perfect one." Dark Choco couldn't help but frown. Perfect? How? He was broken, suffered from night terrors and traumatic memories. He was the farthest thing from perfect in this whole oven, and yet here was a landbidden angel calling him exactly that. He trailed his hand down, pinching the bottom roll of his stomach.

"And how do you find this?" Whipped Cream set a gentle kiss to his dark doughed lover's cheek, nipping it playfully. Dark Choco allowed himself a small smile. It was hard not to when your lover adored tickling you with his lips. Whipped Cream hummed against Dark Choco's skin, reaching down to take handfuls of the bottom roll of the shorter cookie's large tummy.

"I find this just as fine. Why wouldn't I?" Dark Choco bit his lower lip, not wanting to say it himself and have Whipped Cream agree yeah, he wasn't as great as he had been when he wasn't fat like this. But he had to hear something from Whip, anything.

"Because I'm not..." Whip raised eyebrows, his expression turning inquisitive.

"Not what? Because I can tell you, you are handsome, strong, and perfect." Dark Choco shook his head, cheeks darkening as Whipped Cream started rolling the copious excess of dough between his fingers.

"I'm not worthy of you, my dear. You deserve someone better. You shouldn't have to settle for this." A bell like giggle came from the pink cookie as he pressed himself further against the darker cookie, hands trailing up to fondle his chest.

"I don't settle, darling. I go after what I want. And I assure you, I always get what I want." Dark Choco stiffened, feeling a mindful and incessant poke against the back of his tree trunk thigh. He turned around to face Whipped Cream, who allowed him this time, gorgeous milky eyes hazy and half lidded. He pressed forward, wanting a kiss, and Whip was all too ready to deliver. Sucking at Dark Choco's plump bottom lip, he could taste the sweat mixed with the bitterness of his dough, and it made him crave the larger cookie all the more.

"Let's get you bathed, love. I believe you have a long night ahead of you."


End file.
